Cómo Curar un Desprecio Heredado
by Badgers and Fun
Summary: Edward Yaxley (Slytherin) es campeón de Hogwarts y la escuela se niega a reconocerlo. Una reliquia de mil años reaparece en el castillo. Un crimen sin culpable sacude el colegio. Hogwarts se encuentra sumido en el caos. Consumidos por un odio heredado que ni ellos entienden, ocho jóvenes toman un peligroso camino que pocos han emprendido antes. ¿Conseguirán llegar a la meta?
1. Capítulo 1: El Inicio

**Los personajes y el universo son de J.K. Rowling.**

**_Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._ **

**Se suponía que tenía que ser historia de tres capítulos que se suponía que tenían que ser viñetas pero mi cabeza hizo lo que le dio la gana y me salió esto. Disfruten.**

**Y ahí va el primero de tres:**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1: El INICIO**

"Fríos, calculadores, inertes. Si los ves por el pasillo apenas notarás su presencia. Como una hilera de serpientes que acechan con cautela, demasiado orgullosas para mezclarse con sus 'subditos'"

—¿Sabes que si publicas eso en el diario de la escuela te van a sancionar, verdad?—dijo Jana al tiempo que masticaba ruidosamente sus cereales, la cara apostada en el pergamino de Mike.

—¿Quieres parar de leer todo lo que escribo?—protestó Mike

—No estáis siendo unos verdaderos Hufflepuffs—comentó frente a ellos Emma, que desde que fue nombrada prefecta siempre usaba esas frases de prefecta para burlarse de sus amigos.

Aunque a decir verdad, últimamente lo estaba empezando a decir más en serio que en broma. Sobretodo desde que el cáliz de fuego seleccionó a Edward Yaxley como campeón de Hogwarts. Jamás en décadas de historia había estado la escuela tan dividida. El mundo había cambiado mucho desde que los muggles habían sido perseguidos veinte años atrás. A más de la mitad del castillo le indignaba saber que alguien con "sangre mortífaga" iba a representar Hogwarts en la primera prueba que se avecinaba.

— Los de arriba nos han mandado a todos a mantener la paz ante cualquier posible conflicto— comentó Emma una mañana— creen que los Hufflepuff jugamos un papel crucial en todo este follón

— Eso es lo que te dices tú para convencerte de que tienes un trabajo serio— comentó Jana sonriendo con maldad, y Mike no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo.

Mike sabía que Emma tenía toda la razón. Lo sabía y hasta él detestaba sentir un odio tan ciego, tan ignorante. "Mis padres fueron Gryffindor, no puedo evitarlo" seencontraba diciendo a veces a modo de justificación.

Pero aunque lo intentara, no podía remediarlo. No cuando su amigo Sam se encontraba sentado junto a Emma comiendo en silencio sus tostadas con las palabras "SANGRE SUCIA" escritas en las mejillas, fingiendo que el incidente no le importaba para nada.

—Voy a encontrar al culpable, Sam— le aseguró— Me voy a asegurar de que toda la escuela se entere de lo que ha hecho.

Una carcajada desvió la mirada de Mike hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Ahí estaba Edward Yaxley y su grupo. ¿Habrían tenido algo que ver?. Un chico de pelo oscuro le susurraba algo al oído con una sonrisa. Se trataba de Frank Gallwick, el capitán del equipo de quidditch. el año anterior Gallwick le arrebató la copa de quidditch a Hufflepuff capturando la snitch a pesar de que Mike se encontraba en el suelo inconsciente por un golpe de bludger ilegal.

No había persona en el castillo capaz de odiar a Sam. Todo el mundo quería ser amigo suyo. Solo el capullo de Frank Gallwick era capaz de hacerle algo así.

— Olvíadlo, Mike— dijo Sam— quien quiera que haya sido se está haciendo más daño a si mismo que a mí, es sólo…

Los ojos grises de sam se volvieron vidriosos como gotas de lluvia. Emma le pasó una mano por la espalda cariñosamente.

— No tiene importancia, de verdad.

"Es solo que esos cerdos le han recordado que sus padres muggles fueron asesinados por mortífagos" terminó la frase Mike mentalmente, su odio creciendo dentro.

—Muy buena esa, Micky—dijo Jana risueña.

—¿Tú solo estás en esta conversación para molestar?—dijo Mike incordiado.

—No, de hecho estoy para mucho más que eso—respondió la muchacha sin borrar su habitual sonrisa—tengo algo que mostraros. Ya veréis. ¡Es la bomba!

Y dando por terminado el desayuno, los tres siguieron a Jana camino a la sala común de Hufflepuff, porque por más tonterías que pudiera soltar la chica, cuando Jana decía que algo era "la bomba" es que era "la bomba" de verdad.

Por el camino pasaron por peleas de Gryffindors contra Slytherins, Gryffindors acosando a Slytherins menores y pintadas en la pared de "¡FUERA YAXLEY!" y "PUTOS SLYTHERIN" y "TUS COMPAÑEROS SON MORTÍFAGOS", lo cuál les retrasó porque Emma se vio obligada a intervenir.

Al fin llegaron al dormitorio de Jana y Emma.

—¡No lo entiendo! ¡Cuando me he levantado aquí había una puerta!

— Jana… ¿Esto es una de tus bromas?

— A menos que… Mhh… vale la pena intentarlo. Vamos a hacer una prueba. Mike, sal un momento.

— ¿Qué?— dijo Mike incrédulo

— ¿Puedes salir de la habitación un momento? Porfa.

— ¡¿Y por qué no sales tú?!

— Porque tú lo necesitas más que yo. No has comido casi nada. Ve a las cocinas, hazte con un par de pastelitos, lo que quieras. ¡Y tráeme alguno!

Y Mike se fue sin terminar de dar crédito, al igual que Sam y Emma, que miraban a su amiga sin entender.

Pero antes de que pudieran preguntar, una puerta se materializó en la pared que habían estado mirando.

— ¡Ajá! ¿Lo veis?

— Wow...— soltó Emma

— No lo entiendo, Jana— dijo Sam— ¿Por qué esa puerta secreta odia a Mike?

— La puerta no odia a nadie— aseguró Jana— pero está hecha para proteger todo el amor y la bondad que hay dentro.

— Entonces tu teoría era...— aventuró Emma— que solamente se muestra cuando no hay nadie que esté lleno de odio como Mike ahora mismo por los Slytherin

— Exacto, dijo Jana

— ¿Y cómo es que aparece justo ahora después de más de cinco años que lleváis durmiendo aquí?—preguntó Sam

Jana y Emma se miraron y respondieron a la vez.

— Sally.

—Odia a todo el mundo— explicó Emma

— Siempre se encerraba aquí.— aclaró Jana

— Nunca salía...— recordó Emma

— Pero ahora que ha repetido curso—dijo Jana—ya no duerme con nosotras

— Era una plasta.- dijo Emma poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Y justo en ese momento, la puerta se desvaneció a causa del comentario de Emma.

Cuando regresó Mike, su escepticismo fue aún mayor al ver que nada había cambiado.

— ¡Oh, venga ya!— protestó Jana.

Quince minutos después Emma se reencontró con sus amigos en el aula de pociones. Había sido excluida de la pequeña aventura al igual que Mike antes que ella.

—-¿Y bien?

—-Ha sido alucinante—- dijo Jana sentándose junto a ella— tras la puerta había una pequeña recámara.

—-Estaba todo adornado con los colores de Hufflepuff—- agregó Mike

—-Osea, igual que nuestra habitación, igual que la sala común…- dijo Emma

—-¡No! —- dijo Jana—- ¡Era diferente! Era… Se sentía como...

—-Como estar en casa —- dijo Sam—- Como estar en paz.

—Exacto —- dijo Jana, y después agregó entre susurros—- y bueno, luego encontramos esto.

Emma bajó la vista. Dentro del bolso abierto de la chica se veía un pequeño cofre dorado.

—Lleva la inscripción de Aura Hufflepuff, una descendiente de Helga—dijo Mike. Él y Sam se habían dado la vuelta desde sus pupitres para hablar con ellas.

—El cofre tiene la capacidad de repeler el odio y absorber la bondad—explicó Sam

A Emma le vino una idea a la cabeza.

—Tenemos que usarlo.

—¿Cómo que usarlo?

—¿No os dais cuenta?—dijo la prefecta de pronto muy animada— ¿Por qué os creeis que ha aparecido este cofre en nuestras manos justo ahora? Algo nos está diciendo que lo usemos. Tenemos que reestablecer la paz en el castillo.

Mike y Jana reaccionaron a la vez, resongando y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Yo estoy con Emma— dijo Sam.

—¡Muchachos, por favor!—se oyó la voz del profesor Slughorn, quien ya comenzaba a explicar su lección—Como iba diciendo, este mes quiero que os pongáis por parejas para elaborar una poción veritaserum. Las parejas ya están hechas, así que no os molestéis.

El lamento fue general y se oyó en toda el aula.

Excepto en un pequeño rincón donde estaban sentados Edward Yaxley y sus amigos, quienes se habían quedado mirando con odio a Emma, Mike y los demás.

—Seguro que estaban cuchicheando sobre Edward—comentó Ava

—No sé por qué no se buscan un hobby—protestó Fiona— son tan friquis…

—Que digan lo que quieran—dijo Frank con su habitual sonrisa pícara—es evidente que nos tienen envidia.

—Tienen envidia de Edward porque es el mejor—dijo Ava con una sonrisa—¿a que sí, Edward?

Por la expresión de Edward, cualquiera hubuiera dicho que él no estaba muy de acuerdo.

—Chicos… ¿Creeis que lo voy a hacer bien?

—No, Edward—dijo Frank—creemos que lo vas a hacer pésimamente. Es más: todos estamos de acuerdo en que el cáliz debería haberme elegido a mí.

—Ni lo sueñes—dijo Fiona—Yo habría sido mejor campeona que todos vosotros juntos.

—Yo creo que el cáliz me quiere más a mí—comentó Ava, y todos rieron.

—¡Tú ni siquiera te apuntaste!—dijo Edward.

—He dicho que me quiere más, no que tenga que ser campeona de Hogwarts—replicó Ava con una risita.

—Vas a ganar este torneo, Edward—dijo Frank muy serio—Tengo fe en ti.

—¿Ya sabéis todos lo que tenéis que hacer?—dijo el profesor Slughorn, y tanto el grupo de Mike como el grupo de Edward al otro lado del aula tuvieron un sobresalto. Slughorn suspiró solemnemente—No sé qué os pasa a los ocho de ahí al final pero siempre estáis igual. ¿Sabéis qué? Voy a hacer un cambio en las parejas. Os voy a mezclar entre vosotros.

—¡NO!—Gritaron los ocho a la vez, incluida Emma.

—Jana Dawson, trabajarás con Fiona

Jana murmuró una larga lista de insultos mientras se acercaba a su nueva compañera de trabajo, quien tenía una expresión muy parecida. Después les tocó a Sam y Ava, quienes se limitaron a un cordial "hola" y se pusieron directamente manos a la obra, sin hablarse demasiado. Emma y Edward se recibieron como viejos amigos, aunque nunca habían hablado. Mike y Frank se dieron la mano con una falsa sonrisa, llena de odio y resentimiento.

—¡Adelante, muchachos! ¡A trabajar!

Al caer la noche, Frank Gallwick salió del despacho de la directora profundamente enfurecido.

"¡Estúpida! ¡Estúpida McGonnagall!" pensó Frank. La profesora se había negado a concederles permiso para entrenar aquel sábado porque según ella, con la tormenta alguien podría salir herido. "no quiere que entrenemos para que Slytherin pierda contra Gryffindor la semana que viene".

Enfurismado y distraído como iba, apenas se dio cuenta de que alguien tropezaba por la escalera al mismo tiempo que él subía, pero en el último segundo levantó la mirada y evitó el accidente, en un acto reflejo, sujetando fuertemente a Sam MacQuillan, quien se agarró a él con ambas manos para evitar caer al vacío.

Al reconocer al muchacho, Frank lo apartó de un empujón y siguió su camino escaleras arriba.

—Mira por dónde vas, sangre sucia.

Cuando llegó al rellano del cuarto piso, tocó una pared tres veces y esta se abrió para dejarle paso. Frank se metió en el interior de la pequeña cámara y enseguida el suelo empezó a descender a gran velocidad. Era como un ascensor que iba directo a las mazmorras, justo en frente de la sala común de Slytherin.

—Colmillo de basilisco

La gigantesca estancia estaba semi en penumbra. Frank se dejó caer sobre un sofá y encendió la chimenea con un toque de varita. La luz del fuego le permitió divisar una figura tendida en el suelo.

—¿...Edward?

Frank se arrodilló junto a él. Yacía con los brazos extendidos y la mirada perdida.

—¡NO, NO, NO, NO!

Un grito desgarrador se oyó en todo el castillo.


	2. Chapter 2: Instintos Vencidos

Ahí va el segundo de tres. Gracias por leer.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2: INSTINTOS VENCIDOS**

—No, no es buena idea mezclar la sangre de murciélago todavía, es un suicidio.

—Nos ahorraría un montón de tiempo. Tiempo que necesitamos para los EXTASIS.

—¿No quieres un excelente en esta poción?

—La verdad, me da lo mismo. Yo no necesito sobresalir académicamente para sentir que he hecho un buen trabajo, Gallwick.

Lejos de replicar, Frank Gallwick se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco y pensar unos instantes.

—Haremos lo siguiente: la iremos echando en dosis pequeñas durante la semana. Así ahorraremos bastante tiempo también y la poción no peligrará. ¿Te parece?

Si algo había llegado a admirar Mike en su nuevo compañero era la diplomacia con la que lo trataba en clase. Fuera de clase y durante las últimas tres semanas, Gallwick había acusado a Mike de asesinato repetidas veces. Había jurado que presentaría cargos contra él, había jurado que conseguiría que lo encierren en Azkaban… Pero cuando estaban en el aula, trataba a Mike con plena tolerancia y respeto, casi como a un amigo. Incluso cuando Mike se metía con él constantemente.

"¿Cómo puede un humano ser tan hipócrita?"

El Gran Comedor estuvo en silencio la mañana después de la muerte de Edward Yaxley. Los alumnos hablaban en susurros, solemnes.

—¿Por qué no lo detienen de una vez? Está claro que ha sido él—dijo Fiona. Sam MacQuillan estaba siendo interrogado por los aurores en aquel momento—Frank lo vio cerca del atajo del cuarto piso que conduce a nuestra sala común, ¡Por el amor de dios!

—Hasta Frank ha admitido que es imposible que haya sido MacQuillan, Fiona—dijo Ava

—¿Dónde está Frank ahora, por cierto?—preguntó su amiga.

—Encerrado en su cuarto—aseguró Daniel

—Imagino que no saldrá en toda la semana—dijo Ava

—Ya, pues más vale que lo supere pronto y se ponga a entrenar con la escoba—repuso Daniel— Yo entiendo que esté sufriendo pero no puede permitírselo. Le vamos a necesitar al 100% para la primera prueba.

—Aun no sabemos si Frank va a competir—le recordó Ava

—Yo estoy con Daniel: Frank es una nenaza.—dijo Fiona— Odiadme si queréis pero es la verdad. Slytherin ha sido humillado durante décadas. Ayer los Gryffindor mandaron a cinco Slytherins a la enfermería. Lo hacen porque se creen que pueden hacernos lo que les de la gana. Somos la escoria del castillo. Necesitamos esta victoria, chicos. Y a Edward le habría gustado verlo.

Ava se la quedó mirando durante un segundo

—¿Y tú qué sabes lo que habría querido Edward?

Fiona no tuvo tiempo de replicar a eso porque McGonnagall había traído el cáliz de fuego. Aún lamentando que Frank fuera a perderse el gran momento, los tres alumnos no se perdían un solo detalle. El cáliz se iluminó y un trozo de pergamino voló por los aires.

Era el pergamino de Mike Harriot.

—Tenías razón en una cosa, Ava—dijo Fiona aplaudiendo sarcásticamente y mirando a Mike con profundo odio—Está claro que el asesino no es MacQuillan.

…

—¿Listos?

—Hazlo de una vez, Emma.

Y Emma le habló a la pared.

—Colmillo de basilisco.

Uno a uno, Jana, Mike y Emma fueron introduciéndose por el agujero y se mezclaron discretamente entre los demás Slytherins que estaban pasando la tarde en la sala común. Ellos no podían reconocerlos porque habían transfigurado sus caras para tener un aspecto diferente.

—Recordad el plan—dijo Emma—buscamos, preguntamos, hablamos y nos vamos. Nada de tonterías que soy prefecta.

—Ah, pero ¿enserio eres prefecta?—dijo Jana—no me había dado cuenta.

Tuvieron que atravesar toda la estancia para llegar al cuadro de Abraham Dallax, un brujo de avanzada edad y mirada suspicaz. La pintura se encontraba en un rincón, semiescondida entre un par de columnas que la dejaban prácticamente fuera del campo de visión de los demás alumnos.

—Me comeré a mi mismo si sois Slytherins—dijo cuando ellos se acercaron—pero debo admitir que de entrada me habéis caído bien. No es fácil colarse en una sala común como esta.

—Venimos de parte de Aura Hufflepuff—dijo Mike a media voz para que solo oyera él. El anciano se quedó de piedra

—Hemos leído que fuisteis buenos amigos—dijo Emma

—En resumen, creimos que usted sabría cómo abrir esto—dijo Jana mostrándole el cofre dorado.

Abraham Dallax se tapó la boca con la mano un momento. Después bajó la mirada, solemne.

—Aura… —dijo por fin—nunca pensé que guardaría esa caja oxidada durante todo este tiempo.

—Pues ha llegado la hora de abrirla—dijo Emma—Y si a usted le importa la integridad de este colegio, nos mostrará como hacerlo. Esta caja podría ser la única esperanza de volver a la normalidad, señor Dallax.

Dallax los miró a los tres pensativemnte.

—La mayoría de los magos se limitarían a usar ese cofre para su propio beneficio. Vosotros en cambio no. Porque sois humildes. Pero no olvidéis… que hasta la hazaña más humilde requiere gran ambición.

Y con esto, el cuadro se abrió como si de una puerta se tratase.

—...Pronto Hogwarts será un lugar mejor—canturreó Abraham Dallax—lástima esos sangre sucia que se pasean…

Ya en el interior de la estancia contigua, decidieron ignorar el comentario y concentrar su atención en la mesa que tenían delante, sobre la cual yacía una llave.

—Cojámosla y larguémonos—dijo Jana.—¡AY! ¡Me ha dado una descarga! ¡HIJA DE-! ¡Si apenas la he rozado!

—Ambición...—susurró Emma. Y de un manotazo, tomó la llave y la puso rápidamente en su bolsillo. Después cayó rendida.

—¡EMMA!—gritó Mike. Jana y él se apresuraron a ayudarla—¡¿Estás bien?!

—Ssí, sí… me ha dado la misma descarga—dijo. Y cuando estuvo en pie, se apresuraron todos de vuelta a la sala común de Slytherin y caminaron disimuladamente hacia la salida

—Esperad, id vosotras, yo me adelantaré después—dijo Mike

—MIke, ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Ya os contaré. Iros. Tengo que aprovechar esta oportunidad.

…

Arriba en la superficie, en los terrenos del castillo, hacía un día precioso. Sobretodo para ser otoño. El sol brillaba intensamente, los alumnos se paseaban de aquí para allá sin necesidad de llevar demasiado abrigo, charlando y riendo. Sam se encontraba sentado junto al lago, enfrascado en una novela de aventuras.

—¡MacQuillan!—dijo la última voz que el muchacho habría esperado escuchar dirigiéndose a él. Era Frank Gallwick—Oye MacQuillan…

—Si vuelves a decir McQuillan voy a pensar que te refieres a mí—dijo Sam Macquillan dedicándole una media sonrisa.

—te debo una disculpa por llamarte 'sangre sucia' la otra noche. No sé en qué estaba pensando. Wow...—Sam se palpaba una mejilla donde aún seguía visible la inscripción— aún dura.

—Es tinta de calamar gigante. Puede durar meses.

Tímidamente, Frank se sentó junto a él a distancia prudencial y suspiró profundamente.

—Quiero que sepas que yo no lo hice. Yo no...

—Ya sé que no lo hiciste tú, Frank—dijo Sam casi riendo, como si fuera algo totalmente obvio. Frank se sentía algo confuso.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?—dijo Frank mirándolo

—Lo sé.

Sin saber qué más decir, se quedaron callados con la vista fija en el horizonte. Frank se notaba sentía exhausto. Hacía semanas que se sentía así. La mente le iba a mil por hora y notaba un profundo dolor en el corazón que apenas sabía explicar.

—MacQuillan… ¿Es verdad que tus padres…?

—Sí.

—Lo siento.

—Fue hace mucho. No me gusta hablar de ello.

—Lo… lo siento mucho, MacQuillan.

—No pasa nada.

—Cuando...cuando vi a Edward tendido en el suelo yo… eh…

Desde su posición, Sam miró a Gallwick con expresión de horror. Se encontraba sentado en la hierba con la vista clavada en ella. Casi parecía como si le estuviera hablando a la hierba. Casi parecía como si hubiera preferido estar hablando con la hierba. No pudo evitar sentir una inmensa compasión.

—Gallwick…

—Mi padre nunca estuvo para mí y mis hermanos, ¿sabes? Aaparece un par de veces al año, nos trae regalos, me dice que cuide de la casa, que lo haga sentir orgulloso...Quiero decir que… Yo también—es decir, a veces siento que…

Se quedó mudo. Sam se frotó la frente. Frank levantó la mirada por fin. Miró a Sam. Volvió a apartar la mirada.

—Gallwick, creo…

—Nunca le había contado esto a nadie. ¿A quién se lo iba a contar? Pero es que tú eres diferente, MacQuillan. Tú no juzgas a nadie.

—Siento como que estás buscando algo. Algo importante. Pero no acabas de tener claro lo que es.

Volvió a reinar el silencio hasta que Frank se marchó sin decir nada.

En la puerta de entrada se topó con Ava, Daniel y Fiona.

—¡Aquí estás!

—¡¿Qué ha pasado?!

—No te lo vas a creer—dijo Daniel—acaban de pescar a Mike Harriot en nuestro cuarto.

—Yo le hubiera hecho la cruciatus ahí mismo—comentó Fiona

—¿Se ha llevado algo?

—No ha tenido tiempo de hacer nada. Han saltado las alarmas enseguida—explicó Ava.

—Ahora ya no cabe duda que ha sido él— escupió Fiona— Tenemos que hacer algo. Vamos a hacer algo, ¿Verdad Frank?

—Azkaban es poco castigo para él—comentó Daniel

—Si es así, tendremos que encargarnos nosotros—aprobó Ava

—Le lanzaremos la cruciatus—dijo Fiona.

—¿Cuándo lo vamos a hacer, Frank?—dijo Daniel

—Yo no voy a hacer nada.—sentenció Frank

—¡¿QUÉ?!—dijeron los tres a la vez.

—¿Os habéis escuchado a vosotros mismos? Porque creo que si Edward os escuchara sentiría vergüenza ajena. Sinceramente, dudo que ninguno de esos cuatro sea capaz de matar a Edward.

—¡Frank, colega, espera!—gritó Daniel al ver que su amigo se alejaba— ¡Te necesitamos para esto!

—Buscaos un hobby. Tenéis un problema.

Decepcionados, Daniel y Fiona miraron a Ava. Esta suspiró.

—Yo a estas alturas solo quiero que se haga justicia de una vez.

—¡Ava, no! ¡Tú también no!—protestó Fiona

—Escuhadme bien. Alguien mató a nuestro amigo y va a pagar por ello. Pero no podemos ir por ahí lanzando maldiciones a diestro y siniestro. ¿Qué coño os pensáis? Vamos a encontrar al culpable. Vamos a descubrir la verdad.

Daniel y Fiona se miraron.

—La verdad, ¿eh?—dijo Daniel

—Pinta que hemos estado preparando la poción correcta.

…

Y por fin, a medianoche, Mike regresó de su castigo y se dejó caer en una butaca.

—Levanta—dijo Jana—esa butaca es donde vamos a poner el cofre de Aura Hufflepuff.

—No me jodas, Jana—dijo Mike frotándose los ojos—tengo bastantes problemas.

—Hacedlo de una vez—protestó Sam— me estáis impacientando hasta a mí.

Jana puso la caja sobre el regazo de Mike y Emma la abrió cuidadosamente con la llave.

Un remolino de luciérnagas doradas inundó la habitación. Una cálida sensación los invadió a todos.

—Me siento como...—susurró Sam

—Como si fuera incapaz de odiar—describió Mike

—Esto es magia muy poderosa...—dijo Emma

Jana cerró la caja y se quedó pensativa.

—Creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en esto ahora—dijo Emma— Vamos a usarla. Mañana durante la primera prueba del torneo, ante toda la escuela.

—Vosotros la usaréis—dijo Mike—Yo estaré tratando de robar un huevo dorado mientras me persigue una manada de acromanátulas.

Y dicho esto, se retiró a prepararse mentalmente para el gran día.

Al igual que todos.

* * *

Me quedó un poco demasiado largo pero había muchas sub-tramas por desarrollar. La conclusión será más corta. Espero que os guste. Hacedme saber qué os parece.


	3. Capítulo 3: Lo que Pudo Ser y no Fue

**Y aquí está la conclusión. En este capitulo se enfrenta por fin Mike a la primera prueba del torneo y se atan los cabos sueltos. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

_Hoy es el gran día_. _Empieza la competición más importante del año._

—¿Qué lees?

_GRANGER VS MALFOY EN LAS ELECCIONES A MINISTRO DE MAGIA._

Mike se apresuró a guardar El Profeta.

—Nada.

No quería iniciar una discusión sobre política con Gallwick.

Hacía días que habían terminado la poción. Habían sacado un excelente. Ahora ambos usaban las clases para estudiar o leer mientras los demás seguían trabajando en ella. Unas mesas más allá, Sam y Ava reían a carcajadas. Junto a ellos, Emma y Daniel filtreaban descaradamente. Jana y Fiona trabajaban en silencio. No se habían insultado desde hacía días.

Las cosas habían cambiado mucho en un mes.

—Suerte en la primera prueba hoy, Harriot—dijo Gallwick que ya estaba recogiendo sus cosas porque había sonado la campana.

—Ahórrate los comentarios, Gallwick—le espetó Mike

—Lo digo enserio—dijo él, y se marchó.

Mike se rascó la cabeza.

…

—¿Se han ido todos?

Se habían ido todos menos Slughorn, que recogía sus libros, de espaldas a ellos. Daniel asintió, y Fiona no perdió un segundo. Con un encantamiento detuvo el tiempo.

—Tenemos cinco minutos, daos prisa—dijo Ava que ya empezaba a sacar frascos y más frascos que Daniel y Fiona usaban para robar el veritaserum de todos los calderos del aula. Mientras ellos se llevaban la poción, Ava iba rellenando los calderos vacíos con agua de color.

—¿Cómo vamos a hacer para que el colegio entero se trague esta poción?—dijo Daniel incrédulo

—Eso preguntáselo a la experta—dijo Fiona

—Este veritaserum es tan potente que con solo rozarte la piel te hace confesar cualquier cosa—explicó Ava— lo que vamos a hacer es lo siguiente: vamos a convertir este líquido en una nube gigante. Esta tarde vamos a hacer llover la verdad.

…

—¡¿Que dices que qué?!

—Me quieren echar del cuerpo de prefectos—repitió Emma solemnemente.

—¡No pueden hacer eso!—dijo Jana alzando la voz y clavando su tenedor en el plato con rabia— ¡Eres más responsable y dedicada que esa puñado de imbéciles!

—¿Por qué iban a querer echarte?—preguntó Sam

—Se han enterado de lo que vamos a hacer—dijo Emma—al parecer alguien nos vio anoche abriendo el cofre. Les da igual si lo hacemos por un buen propósito. Va contra las normas.

—Esto es absolutamente ridículo—protestó Jana.

—Me han dado un ultimatum. Si abortamos la misión y devolvemos el cofre de Aura a su sitio, harán la vista gorda y seguiré siendo prefecta.

—¿Y que vas a hacer?—preguntó Jana enérgicamente. Emma no respondió. Desolada, se cubrió la cara con ambas manos. Sam le pasó una mano por el hombro para consolarla. Pero cuando dejó ver su rostro, vieron que se estaba riendo.

—Ya tengo ganas de que llegue la tarde, chicos—dijo Emma simplemente—esto va a ser la bomba.

—¡La bomba!—repitió Jana alegremente, y Sam rió con ganas.

…

En las gradas de Hogwarts se podía sentir ahora la expectación. Emma, Sam y Jana contenían el aliento. Unos pocos metros a la derecha, Ava, Fiona y Daniel se atiborraban a palomitas. Algunas gradas más arriba estaba sentado Slughorn, que le susurraba algo a Frank Gallwick.

Y en medio de la gigantezca arena, trescientas arañas gigantes perseguían a un aterrorizado Mike.

—¡MAMITA! ¡QUIÉN ME MANDABA A PONER MI NOMBRE EN EL CÁLIZ!

—Sven Aleksohn y Alexandrine Dupond han tardado mucho menos en deshacerse de las arañas—comentó un alumno de Gryffindor consultando las estadísticas.

— si sigue así vamos a quedar últimos en esta prueba—comentó un Ravenclaw

—¡BOOOOOOOO!—abuchearon la mitad de los Slytherins de la grada—¡Queremos a Edward!

Habiendo perdido su escoba, Mike se había subido a la copa de un árbol cuyo tronco estaba siendo golpeado por las arañas una y otra vez.

—¡¿Por qué nos os calláis?!—gritó un Hufflepuff

—¡Volved a vuestra madriguera, Hufflepuffs!—gritó el mismo Slytherin—¡No servís ni para atar un nudo!

Un molesto murmullo de insultos se había levantado en toda la grada de Hogwarts por parte de todas las casas. Desde las gradas de Beauxbatons y Durmstang todos los miraban en silencio, algo avergonzados.

—Es ahora o nunca, chicas—dijo Sam

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, Jana tomó el cofre de Aura Hufflepuff que Sam le ofrecía y lo alzó en alto. Emma se levantó para hablar.

—¡Alumnos de Hogwarts! ¡Escuchadme! ¡Todos estamos aquí por una causa común! ¡Es el orgullo de nuestra escuela lo que está en juego hoy! Es hora de dejar atrás nuestras diferencias. Y el cofre de Aura Hufflepuff hará hoy los honores. ¡Sentáos y observad!

Todo el colegio quedó en silencio mientras Emma daba vueltas y más vueltas a la llave en la cerradura del cofre.

—Ay, que no va— se oyó decir

—creo que es para el otro lado— dijo Jana

—Ay es verdad

—nono, para el otro—dijo Sam

—Que sí, que era así, ahora hay que darle otra vuelta y…

—Que no, que lo estás cerrando…

—¿Qué cojones están haciendo?—le susurró McGonagall a Slughorn

—No tengo ni la más mínima idea—dijo Slughorn.

—¡No hay caso!—dijo Emma. Este cofre no se abre.

—Hey, ¿Y esa inscripción?—dijo Sam

Jana leyó en voz alta

—"_Por precaución el contenido de este cofre solo podrá ser accedido por los miembros de la casa Hufflepuff, ya que los alumnos de las demás casas carecen de la noble pureza de espíritu que nos caracteriza"._

El colegio volvió a quedar en silencio. Ahora todos miraban a Jana, Emma y Sam con odio.

—Vaya—dijo Emma—¿Quién habría dicho que Aura Hufflepuff era tan facha, eh?

—No me extraña—dijo Jana—si se juntaba con un Slytherin…

—¡A QUIÉN ESTÁS LLAMANDO FACHA, MALDITA!—bramó Fiona abriéndose paso entre los demás Slytherins, y agitando su varita. Jana se libró del hechizo por los pelos, y la batalla comenzó. Miembros de todas las casas lanzaban hechizos y maldiciones a diestro y siniestro.

—¡BASTA, BASTA!—gritaba en vano McGonagall.

De mientras, el árbol al que se había subido Mike estaba a punto de ceder.

—¡Parad de una vez!—gritaba Ava, que junto a Sam y Emma era la única que no estaba lanzando hechizos—¡AHH!

Una maldición le había alcanzado y la había dejado aturdida. Tambaleándose, cayó en brazos de Daniel.

—¡Ava! Ava, ¿Estás bien?—Fiona se acercaba también, preocupada.

—Hacedlo de una vez...—susurró, y perdió la consciencia.

—¡Fiona!—gritó Daniel

—Estoy en ello.

Y con un movimiento de varita, la extraña nube que habían tenido sobre sus cabezas todo el tiempo se iluminó, y de pronto estaba lloviendo en las gradas.

Empapados del extraño líquido y sin poder entender lo que pasaba, todos se miraron y dejaron de pelear.

—¡Alumnos de Hogwarts!—gritó Daniel

—Ay, otra vez, ¿ahora qué les pasa?—dijo McGonagall

—¡¿Quién de vosotros mató a Edward Yaxley?!—bramó Fiona

Reinó el silencio durante lo que parecieron horas y horas. Nadie abrió la boca.

—Es tal y como os dije, chicos—dijo Frank avanzando un paso—habéis estado peleando por crímenes que ninguno de nosotros ha cometido, y odiándoos sin saber por qué. Edward era una gran persona, y lo habría dado todo por Hogwarts. Mike también lo está dando todo por hacernos orgullosos. ¿Y así es como le pagamos?

Y después de unos minutos de silencio, Emma se levantó y miró a Frank.

—¡POR EDWARD...!—gritó Emma

—¡...Y POR MIKE!—terminó Frank

Las cuatro casas se unieron a los vítores.

Mientras tanto, el árbol de Mike había cedido, y el muchacho caía hacia las arañas a velocidad de vértigo.

—¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH….CCIO!

Y a dos metros del suelo, Mike fue rescatado por su propia escoba.

—¡MIKE, MIKE, MIKE, MIKE, MIKE, MIKE! —gritaban todos desde las gradas, animando con el doble de entusiasmo que los otros dos colegios habían mostrado al gritar por sus campeones.

…

—Bueno, al menos capturaste el huevo

—Y oye, estuviste cerca de igualar la puntuación de Sven

—Admitidlo chicos, ha sido penoso.

—¡Eh, Hufflepuffs!

Los cuatro amigos dieron media vuelta. El sol de la tarde iluminó a tres de las personas que menos querían ver ahora mismo. Jana y Mike sacaron sus varitas.

—Os debemos una disculpa—dijo Ava, y Mike y Jana guardaron sus varitas.

—Todo este tiempo creímos que uno de vosotros cuatro había matado a Edward—dijo Daniel— y sin embargo…

—Sin embargo yo sé lo que pasó—dijo una voz. Frank, que había recuperado su sonrisa irónica, se acercaba a paso firme.

—¿…Lo sabes?—dijo Ava

Como respuesta, Frank mostró un sobre. Mike abrió los ojos porque lo había reconocido.

—Mike lo encontró ayer en nuestro dormitorio cuando se puso a fisgonear—explicó—No tuvo tiempo de abrirlo. Slughorn se lo confiscó y hace un rato me lo ha dado a mí.

—¿Qué es?—preguntó Fiona

—Una nota de suicidio.

Nadie dijo nada durante un par de minutos.

—Somos los imbéciles más grandes del universo—dijo Daniel bajando la cabeza.

—Al fin dices algo con coherencia, Daniel—dijo Frank—sí. Lo somos. Empezando por tí. Pero en definitiva, todos nosotros. Los Slytherins, Los Gryffindors, los profesores… Todos.

—Fue incapaz de aguantar la presión...—dijo Ava comprendiendo de pronto, una lágrima le corría por la mejilla

— Por no hablar de las cincuenta notas de amenazas que encontré bajo su cama—dijo Frank—y lo peor de todo...Él nunca… nunca sintió que fuéramos sus amigos. Nunca sintió que tuviera nadie a su lado.

—Tenemos que hacer todos las paces.—dijo Ava mirando a los cuatro Hufflepuffs—por él. Por un futuro mejor.

Emma se acercó y le dio un apretón de manos.

—Jana...—dijo Fiona—siento haberte hechizado así. Estaba un poco sacada de mis casillas.

—No importa—dijo Jana—siento haber hablado tan mal sobre los Slytherin.

—Entonces, ¿estamos en paz?—dijo Daniel

—En paz—dijo Mike mirándolo fríamente—en paz y nada más

—¿A qué te refieres?— preguntó Ava

—Mike encontró la tinta de calamar en tu mesita—dijo Sam mirando a Daniel con cierto resentimiento.

—¿Tú le pintaste "sangre sucia" en la cara a Sam?—dijo Ava que no podía creerlo.

—Él no—dijo Mike—dudo que él solito fuera capaz de colarse en nuestra sala común por la noche. Alguien tuvo que ayudarlo

Y miró a Fiona, que bajaba la mirada profundamente avergonzada. Pero después los miró a los cuatro, furiosa.

—¡¿Pues sabéis lo que encontré YO en vuestro dormitorio?!—dijo Fiona—una pila de artículos, que el diario de la escuela no quiso publicarte, donde pones a parir a todos los Slytherin. Eso por no hablar del cargo de jefe que tiene tu papito en el ministerio, a base de hacerle la pelota a su ex compañera de casa, Hermione Granger.

—¡Toda esa mierda la estás sacando de contexto!

—Ya vale—dijo Emma

—¡¿Sabes cuántos años ha peleado mi madre por ese puesto?!

—¡YA VALE!—dijo Ava—nunca seremos amigos, lo hemos pillado todos. Ahora vayámonos cada uno por nuestro lado y vivamos en harmonía lo que nos queda de curso. Suerte en el torneo, Harriot.

Y sin decir nada más, Ava, Daniel y Fiona caminaron lejos de allí. Mike y sus amigos también abandonaron el lugar.

—¡Eh, MacQuillan!—llamó Frank al ver que se alejaban

—Luego os veo—dijo Sam alejándose del grupo para rehacer sus pasos.

Frank lo abrazó enérgicamente. Un poco sorprendido al principio, Sam le devolvió el abrazo y ante este gesto, Frank empezó a derramar lágrimas y más lágrimas desconsoladamente. Sentía un frío vacío en su interior que solo Sam podía entender.

—Hasta nunca, Frank—dijo Sam cuando se separaron—gracias por salvarme la vida.

Y mientras se alejaba, Frank murmuró.

—Gracias a ti, Sam.

…

_NADA ES LO QUE PARECE __por Mike Harriot._

_Ayer por la tarde, los Slytherin demostraron lo valiosos que son para la integridad de nuestra escuela. Puede que para muchos sea difícil, pero ha llegado la hora de acabar con el odio entre nuestras casas. (p. 45)_

* * *

**Gracias por leer, se aceptan críticas y observaciones.**


End file.
